Main Page
Welcome to Encyclopedia Barsoomia! The wiki about Edgar Rice Burroughs' universe that since May 2009 Kaor, and welcome to the Encyclopedia Barsoomia! This is quite possibly the first and only wiki devoted exclusively to the worlds that Edgar Rice Burroughs began creating almost a century ago. What's new * August 7, 2013 - Issue #1 of Dynamites Lords of Mars, and #28 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris are released. * July 24, 2013 - Issue #27 of Dynamites Warlord of Mars is released. * July 17, 2013 - Warlord of Mars issue #26 is released. * July 10, 2013 - Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris issue #27 is released. * June 26, 2013 - Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris Trade paperback volume 4 is released. * June 19, 2013 - Issue #26 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * June 5, 2013 - Issue #4 of Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars is released. * May 29, 2013 - Issue #25 Dynamites Warlord of Mars is released. * May 8, 2013 - Issue #25 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris and issue #24 of Warlord of Mars are released. * April 17, 2013 - Issue #3 of Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars is released. * April 10, 2013 - Issue #24 of Dynamites Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * March 13, 2013 - Issue #2 of Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars is released. * March 6, 2013 - Issue #23 of Dynamites Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * February 27, 2013 - Issue #23 of Dynamites Warlord of Mars, and Warlord Of Mars Dejah Thoris Volume 3 Boora Witch TP are released. * February 20, 2013 - Issue #1 of Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars is released. * February 13, 2013 - Issue #22 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * January 16, 2013 - Issue #21 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * January 2, 2013 - Issue #20 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * December 5, 2012 - Issue #19 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * November 28, 2012 - Issue #22 of Dynamites Warlord of Mars is released. * November 7, 2012 - Issue #18 of Dynamites Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released. * October 31, 2012 - Warriors of Mars trade paperback is released. * October 24, 2012 - Issue #5 of Warriors of Mars is released. link=John Carter (Film)|290px Navigation *HEROES *WORLDS *NOVELS *COMICS *FILMS *COMMUNITY Contribute To create a new page, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the ' '. Please note that some images on this wiki may contain mild or moderate nudity, as Burroughs described the Martian people as being scantily clad, "undisfigured" by "strange, unsightly pieces of cloth," as Burroughs put it. Of course, while some of the images might be mildly erotic - Martian women are quite pleasant to look at - there will not be any outright pornographic imagery on this site. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community